


In Which Silver Is Still A Terrible Cook

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Silverflint Drabble of the Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Modern au for the silverflint DOW prompts failure, cat, spaghetti
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	In Which Silver Is Still A Terrible Cook

"It's terrible," Silver said mournfully, poking at the spaghetti with a fork.

Flint was chewing manfully but his expression spoke volumes. He picked up a napkin and discreetly spat out the mouthful.

"I wouldn't say it's a failure," Flint said carefully. "But even a stray cat would think twice."

Silver laughed and the tension was broken. "I'm still not much of a cook."

"Conveniently for you it means I have to take you out to dinner, or at least order in," Flint said, pulling out his phone. "What do you fancy?"

"Still Italian," Silver said. He smiled. "And then you."


End file.
